Love Of Destiny
by Yokoh Inutaishy
Summary: CAPITULOS 5 Y 6 UP! Gome nasai por la tardansa n.ñ...pero que viene ahora? Zoey...seria? o.O...AMORES Y DESAMORES ...y ...que diantres ocurre aki! todo en el siguiente capitulo! XD
1. Chapter 1

Hi! nOn, este es mi primer fic de Tokyo mew mew o Mew Mew power en la version gringa n.n, creo que es el primero de la parte español o.o...bueno apenas estoy en el capitulo 12 o 13 o.o pero con toda la info, la guia de capitulos y los videos clip creo que ya me vi la serie XP, bien bien este fic se basa 1 año despues de haber derrotado a Deep Blue y Zoey y Mark son pareja, oh lo eran XDDD por que este fic es un Zoey x Elliot o IchigoxRyou, Por fa dejen review! Disclairmer: Tokyo Mew Mew O Mew Mew Power no me pertenece ni me pertenesera por que si fuera asi lo haria un drama total o.O "cuando hablan" (Notas de la autora) -Accciones- _pensamientos _ **_Love Of Destiny_**

Capitulo 1:

_Adios al amor_

Zoey se encontraba sentada en unos de los bancos de la plaza con la cara baja, estaba obscureciendo mientras que ella solo se quedaba quieta inconsiente de lo que pasaba su alrededor, unas brisas surcaban sus cabellos rosa oscuro y sus ojos dejaban caer gotas saladas al suelo dejandolo de un color mas oscuro...

Flash Back

"Ahh! Se me hará tarde!"-grito una pelirosa corriendo rápido por la ciudad, iba vestida con una falda ajustada corta de color blanco y una blusa rosa, como siembre llevaba amarrado su pelo con dos coletas.

Al llegar a su destino, encontró a su amado, allí sentado en una banca en medio del atardecer, una hermosa escena.

"Mark!"- grito ella yendo hacia el joven, con una sonrisa llena de felicidad

"Zoey! Que bueno que llegas"-dijo este parandose-

"Aaa Disculpa Mark...creo que se me iso tarde" -colocando una mano detrás de su nuca-

"No...es que yo llegue temprano"-dijo este dedicándole una sonrisa- "y...hay algo que tengo que decirte"

"Que...cosa?..."-murmuro ella.-

Mark bajo la mirada, algo estaba pasando y Zoey se temió lo peor, de repente escucho unas palabras de los labios del joven

"Tengo otra novia..."

Corrió una brisa...Zoey se sorprendió tanto que sus ojos ya dejaron de ,mostrar ese brillo especial

"Lo siento..."

La pelirosa empezó a llorar

"Por que?...acaso nunca me quisiste! -preguntó ella entre llanto"

"Claro que te quise...es solo que el tiempo paso..."

"Mark..."-pronuncio

"Lo siento Zoey...yo solo te quiero como una hermana ahora"- dijo este y se fue

Fin del Flash Black

"Maldita sea..."-murmuro esta apretando un pañuelo el cual ya estaba humedo

"Zoey ya es tarde ya es tarde" –salió de su bolso Minimiau

"Si...ya lo se minimiau"- se levanto -" creo que no salio como esperaba"-mirando al cielo- vamonos –"bajo la mirada y se fue de aquel lugar"-

Ya era de noche en Tokio, en una casa acogedora se encontraba todo oscuro, todos durmiendo, a excepción de la menor y única hija de la pareja que rescindía en aquel lugar; ella estaba tendida en su cama, con la mirada perdida mirando hacia el techo de su habitación y a su lado la cosita peluda rosa durmiendo (N/A: enrealidad no se si duerme pero aquí duerme)

"Mark..."- susurro -"...como...volverte a ver a la cara..."-al decir esto dejo escapar otra lagrima y se durmió-

Ya era de día y el sol aparecía con todo su esplendor aquel día, había mucha gente en las calles para trabajar, comprar o en el caso de los jóvenes estudiar. Una chica de pelo rosa oscuro caminaba sin mayor apuro, a pesar de que siempre corría para no llegar tarde ese día había sido diferente, se levanto muy temprano y se marcho también temprano lo cual dejo sorprendidos a sus padres, aun era temprano y tenia tiempo de sobra...

Camino viendo las vitrinas de los negocios, en casa una habían diferentes cosas, peluches, joyería, ropa, etc. Se distrajo cuando vio en una vitrina recién colocando unos hermosos collares de plata y con el escrito zodiacal de oro, eran guardapelos (N/A: son collares donde uno guarda la foto de su ser mas amado), dentro de allí era cubierto por oro y el enganche tenia una pequeña piedra azul.

"Es hermoso..."- dijo para si la pelirosa -" pero demasiado caro" –bajo la mirada- "se me irían la mesada de un mes completo...o mas "-dejó de lado la vitrina y dio vuelta al paso encaminándose a la escuela.-

Todo paso normal allí, disimulaba que no le pasaba nada a sus compañeras y evito todo tipo de acercamiento a Mark, lo que extraño a sus amigas también, ya casi terminaba la jornada, ella como siempre dormida, oh eso imaginaban sus amigas pero solo ocultaba la cara entre sus brazos y pensando. La campana sonó, ella levanto la cabeza y todo su mochila, salió del salón sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, ese día tenia que asistir al café Mew Mew y allí vendrían las preguntas de por que falto ayer.

Ya se lo imaginaba, primero Korina, lo típico, después Kiki, Bridget y por ultimo Renne, ah! Pero si Elliot estaba presente demás que seria el primero. De solo penzarlo le quitaban las energías que le quedaban. Solo unos pasos mas y llegaba pero paro en seco al ver una pareja pasar al lado suyo, le entraron ganas de llorar, pero lo contuvo, no dejaría que los demás la viran con los ojos rojos por llorar.

Al llegar a la entrada vio a Bridget Barriendo, ella se percato de ella y corrió donde ella...

"Zoey! Por que no asististe ayer al café, estabamos muy preocupadas"- dijo la peliverde

"No te Preocupes...solo...tuve que hacer algo importante"- dijo desganada y paso al lado de ella para entrar al café-

"Zoey..."-murmuró la chica de gafas al ver el animo de su amiga, normalmente siempre esta feliz y llena de energía pero ahora estaba desganada y la cara seria

Al entrar vio a Korina tomando su te y ah Renne con Kiki sirviendo en las mesas.

"Zoey! Ya era hora que llegaras! Por que no te presentaste ayer! Estabamos muy ocupadas con los clientes" -dijo la peliazul enojada

"Si además que estaba repleto y había una fila largisima, los nuevos pasteles de Wesley causaron furor "-dijo Kiki sonriendo

"Ah...tuve cosas que hacer nada mas "-dijo esta y sin mayor preámbulo se fue a cambiar-

"Esto es raro"- inquirio renne- "normalmente ella se enoja con Korina o empieza a reír por cosas son sentido pero ahora esta muy callada ".-

"Me pregunto que le habrá pasado"- dijo Bridget entrando al café

"Habrá que preguntar ya que al parecer...fue algo muy malo" - contestó Korina Bebiendo su te-

Después de alistarse, Zoey sale del camerino vestida normalmente, Wesley se percata de la llegada de la pelirosa y le dice

"Que bueno que viniste Zoey, tal vez hoy llegue mas gente que ayer "-dijo este con su típica sonrisa-

"No te preocupes...no me importa estar hasta tarde"- dijo esta sin mirarle y regresando por donde estaban las chicas-

"Que te ocurre Zoey"- pregunto Elliot apareciendo detrás de la puerta-

"Nada que te interese Elliot"- dijo esta sin mirarlo-

Elliot se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la chica

Y así paso la tarde, la pelirosa no le dirigió la palabra a nadie, nisiquiera sus compañeras y como había dicho wesley, el lugar estaba lleno, y como era normal, de jóvenes estudiantes. Llego la tarde y a Zoey le tocaba barrer así que las demás se fueron.

"Aaah que cansada estoy"- reniego en murmullo- "creo que mi animo afecto a las chicas "- bajo la cabeza- "y todo por culpa...de...ese tonto! "-dijo lo ultimo gritando y lanzando al suelo la cinta con el cascabel que tenia en su cuello-

"Y quien es ese tonto?"- pregunto una voz detrás de ella

"E...e...elliott "- dijo esta al volearse y mirar al rubio, esta se sonrojo al ver que la estaba escuchando -" na...nadie...- se volteo...Nadie en especial ahora "- bajo la mirada

"Creo que deberíamos hablar Zoey "-dijo el rubio y corrió una de las sillas sentándose-

"Crees mal, no es nada que te incumba Elliott"- dijo esta avanzando hacia la salida-

"Y supongo que tiene que ver con Mark...o me equivoco? "- dijo recogiendo el cascabel-

Esta abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y bajo la mirada, el chico rubio había dado en el clavo, apretó fuertemente las manos y una lagrima callo al suelo. Al ver esto Elliott se sorprendió un poco mientras que ella decía entre llanto...

"El...ayer...me dijo...me dijo...que tenia otra novia, que ya no me amaba! Ese idiota me engaño!" -al decir lo ultimo se largo a llorar cayendo al suelo de rodillas-

Elliot al verla asi frunció el ceño de ira, como pudo ese chico acerle tal cosa a Zoey, se paro del asiento y se dirigió hacia ella por detrás, se agacho y la abrazo, la abrazo fuertemente que a ella le sorprendió tanto que dejo de llorar.

"Elliott..."- dijo esta dándose vuelta y viéndolo a los ojos-

"No tienes por que llorar por tipos como ese Zoey, esos no valen nada, lo mejor es olvidarlo y buscar a tu verdadero amor, alguien que te valore y no te haga sufrir, alguien que te quiera por lo que eres "-al deciresto Elliot sonrie y le quita unas lagrimas de sus ojos-

"Gracias Elliott...no sabes cuanto necesitaba que alguien me dijera eso "- dijo esta sonriendo y abrazándolo.

"De nada Zoey "- murmuro el ojiazul algo sonrojado pero lo que los dos no sabían es que Wesley observaba todo con una sonrisa.

"Tal vez quieras botar esto" - dijo Elliott mostrándole el cascabel-

"Tal vez..."- comentó esta tomándolo- "mmm creo que tengo el lugar indicado para dejarlo "dijo sonriendo- "mejor será que me vaya" - parándose- "nos vemos mañana Elliott!"-y al decir esto le besa la mejilla y se va-

Quedo en shock, acaso Zoey lo había besado en la mejilla, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro reaccionando y algo rojo, el era quien la besaba...bueno..fueron 2 veces pero...argh!ya no le importaba asi que se paro y cerro el local.-

Continuara...

Aaa el primer capitulo listo! n.n...y llevo escribiendo el segundo nwn, por fa dejen review! T-T

Matta ne!

Yokoh Inutaishy


	2. Dolor

Hi! Aki la nueva actualizacion del fic n.n, me alegra mucho mucho mucho que me hayan llegado review TT—TT soy tan feliz! Sigan leyendo y sigan dejando review para que me ponga mas feliz n.n, en este capi habran mas sorpresas asi que no se lo pierdan!

Disclairmer: Tokyo Mew Mew O Mew Mew Power no me pertenece ni me pertenesera por que si fuera asi lo haria un drama total o.O "cuando hablan" (Notas de la autora) -Accciones- 

_pensamientos_

Capitulo 2:

**_Dolor_**

Ya era de mañana nuevamente en Tokyo, una hermosa mañana soleada y como siempre muy transcurrida por sus calles.

Ya mas tarde, cuando las clases habían terminado, Zoey iba caminando alegremente en dirección hacia el café, lo que extraño también a sus amigas con un "vaya, ayer estabas casi muerta y hoy el alma volvió a tu cuerpo" o "bien que te paso? Al parecer fue algo bueno" pero ella solo callo y no habló de eso.-

"Cielos, hoy me siento mucho mejor que ayer "–con boca de gato- "de echo Elliott fue muy tierno... eso si que es raro" - con una gota de sudor en la nuca- "espero que hoy sea el de siempre o si no lo citaré al siquiatra".-

Al encaminarse al café paso por la misma tienda en la que había parado ayer, aun estaban esos collares que le encantaron, volvió a pararse en aquel local, al quedarse viendo cada signo paro en el de Mark, su mirada se sombresio... ,si no hubiera echo tal cosa hace 2 días de seguro que se lo hubiera regalado; aparto la vista de la vitrina, no tenia que pensar mas en el, pero le dolía, y mucho, ninguno de los golpes que le habían dado sus enemigos se comparaba con el dolor que siente ahora, no lo podía superar, tendría que pasar mucho tiempo o que alguien ocupara su corazón denuevo.

Siguió encaminándose a su trabajo, hasta que llego allí entro con una sonrisa lo cual las presentes se sorprendieron un poco y hicieron lo mismo.-

"Hoy te noto mas animada Zoey! Paso algo bueno verdad? Tiene que ver con Mark?"- pregunto la más pequeña de las meseras con una sonrisa-

Le dio un poco de nostalgia, ellas no sabias lo que había pasado- "no Kiki, de echo me siento feliz y más animada por cosas mías "–sacando la lengua- "ya vengo" -al decir esto se encamina para cambiarse-

Después un rato la clientela seso y las chicas decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso.

"Oye Zoey..."- llamó Korina a lo cual esta la vio- "que le paso al cascabel que tenias en tu cuello, el que te regalo Mark?" - la pregunta la puso nerviosa

"Emm...pues...aquí esta" –dijo ella mostrándole la cinta, ayer la había guardado y se le había olvidado botarla-

"y...Por que no te lo pones?" - quiestiono Renne a lo cual la chica se puso más nerviosa-

"pues ya me estaba molestando en el cuello" - dijo la pelirosa con 4 gotas de sudor detrás de la nuca

de repente se escucho que alguien entro al café y Zoey sin abrir los ojos se paro en la entrada para recivirlos cuando...

"Bienvenidos al café Mew mew, que mesa desean to..."- al abrir los ojos paro de hablar..

Ahí estaba él, si ex novio, su gran y único amor junto con una chica de pelo largo rubio y ojos verdes, era muy bonita, y estaba tomando el brazo de Mark el cual no lo encontraba muy agusto -

"Que mesa desean tomar? Esta la 6 y la 7, pero también la 1 y la 5"-dijo ella bajando la mirada y tratando de no llorar, apretando fuertemente el cascabel-

"Mm la 7 por favor"- dijo ella con una sonrisa, tenia una voz bella y rasgos muy finos-

Ella les señaló la mesa y se marcho hacia la cocina, paso por donde se encontraba Wesley y se encerró detrás de la puerta donde se encontraban la computadoras, la cerro con tanta ira y enojo que retumbo por todo el local

"Zoey que ocurre?"- dijo Wesley al notar el ruido y abrir la puerta, al verla con la cara entre las manos, el se acercó a ella y la tomo por los hombros- "Zoey me escuchas?..."

"Si Wesley, si te escucho...es solo que...que no puedo soportar esto!"- al decir esto cae de rodillas y las chicas entran como si su alma se la llevara el diablo, todas asustadas al ver es estado de su amiga la intentaron hacer reaccionar.

"Grrr ya veo"- dijo para si Renne-

"Eh? Que pasa" –pregunto Bridget aun asustada por su amiga

"No es obvio? Al ver a Mark entrar con otra chica nos da a saber que tiene o tenia otra"- al decir esto todas se sorprendieron- "por eso ella estaba desanimada ayer"-

"Zoey..."- dijo Kiki acercándose a su amiga tratándola se reaccionar-

Korina frunció el ceño- "Bridget, Kiki, ...vayan a tender las mesas, yo atenderé la 7"- al decir esto las chicas asienten y Korina le dice a la pelirosa -" note preocupes...yo se como tratarlos"- al decir esto sonríe y se va-

"Gracias..."- dice ella en un murmullo imperceptible pero empieza a llorar-

"Wesley... tu sigue en lo demás, yo me encargo de ella"- dice una voz detrás de el cual es Elliott enojado por la situación a lo cual este asiente-

"Zoey párate ahora"- ordeno Elliott con tono frío pero esta no izo caso -" Zoey haslo ahora"- nada aun, ella había parado de llorar pero aun no se calmaba- "Zoey no me hagas perder la paciencia"- ahora estaba enojado, cuando escucho lo que había dicho Renne se enojo tanto que salió de si y sin darse cuenta su enojo estaba dañando a Zoey- "Zoey... HASLO AHORA!"- esto ultimo lo grito...

"Elliott creo que debes tranquilizarte ya que..."-fue interrumpido-

"Calla Wesley!"- estaba echo una furia el chico rubio, ya siendo controlado por eso tomó con fuerza la mano de Zoey asiéndole daño- "si no quieres por la buenas serán por las malas!"- ahora Zoey había levantado la mirada, los ojos rojos por el llanto, y aun le corrían lagrimas, se quedo en shock al ver el carácter de Elliott, ya no era el chico que la calmo ayer, no, estaba enojado, enojado por su estado, su mirada quedo en terror pero...

"Suéltame!"- Grito ella soltándose del agarre y cayendo nuevamente el cascabel, sus ojos los abrió desmesuradamente y la lagrimas aumentaron, sus ojos ya mas rojos no podían estar y se todo la muñeca algo roja por el agarre, el chico rubio se calmo pero a la ves también se sorprendió...

"Que eh echo..."- murmuró este al ver la mirada de aterrada que tenia la pelirosa, esta retrocedió y salió corriendo del lugar- "NO ESPERA!"- demasiado tarde, ella ya había salido del local y todas las miradas de los pocos clientes que habían quedaron anonadas.

"Zoey..."- Murmuró Mark a lo cual la chica de pelo rubio le pregunto-

"Quién es Zoey? Mark-kun"- dijo ella sonriendo (N/A: Arpía! o.ó)

"Pues ella es..."- este fue interrumpido por-

"Su Ex novia señorita- hablo una voz muy familiar para Mark, era Korina enojada, si las miradas mataran, el ya estaría muerto- "y no le pondria el Ex si tu nunca te hubieras interpuesto."

"Pues fíjate amiga que no me interesa, el es mi novio y punto!"- dijo esta enojada

"Espera Korina...puedo explicarlo..."—dijo Mark pero esta no lo dejo

"Explicar? Explicar que? Que engañaste a mi amiga teniendo otra, sabiendo que ella te amaba con todo su corazón y tu la botas como si no fuera nada? Eso era? Pues fíjate mi querido Mark que eso es lo mas bajo y sucio que has podido llegar!"- Korina estaba echa furia, todo lo que dijo lo dijo con ira, rabia y enojo, ya estaba que lo golpeaba, las chicas observaban todo y también lo miraban con odio

"Ha! Oye no puedes tratar a mi novio así! Además que si el la dejo pues mala suerte por que ahora es mío! Entiendes? M-I-O, a el ya no le importa esa chica llorona de pelo rosa amiga"- reniego la rubia echando fuego

"No! Korina, chicas, déjenme explicar..."-volvió a ser interrumpido-

"Además amiga, yo estoy comprometida con el, mira"- le muestra su mano el cual tiene una argolla- "somos el uno para el otro, nuestras familias están de acuerdo y nos casaremos! Vamonos Mark"- al tomar la mano de este se va a la salida

"Comprometidos?" - dijo una voz a la salida-

"Zo...Zoey.."-dijo Mark estupefacto-

"Lo escuche todo...Acaso ya estabas comprometida con ella cuando estabamos saliendo! Eres un tonto sin sentimientos Mark! Me engañaste cuanto tiempo! Me diste un maldito cascabel para que! Para burlarte de mi por ser un gato! Tomarme el pelo por ser un fenómeno el primer dia en que me viste y jugar conmigo! Después de todo lo que pasamos?"- Zoey no podía mas hasta que grito -" TE ODIO MARK! ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO!"-(N/A: bien dicho!)

Paf

Fue el ruido de una cachetada en la cara del chico de pelo negro, una tan fuerte donde descargaba todo su odio hacia el, todas las chicas y Elliott junto con Wesley lo vieron, Zoey se había descargado, con una mirada de odio, ira y rencor cacheteo a Mark.-

"Zo..ey...yo.."

"Nunca me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre, no me hables, no me veas y niquiera te me acerques por cualquier cosa! Maldito desgraciado infeliz!"-salio corriendo del lugar vestida de mesera, llorando.

"Zoey espera!" -gritó Bridget al vera la chica irse, la iba a seguir pero el chico de ojos azules la detuvo-

"Yo ire, tengo que hablar con ella" - salió corriendo del local para ir a ver a la joven, encontrarla primero ya que se le había perdido de vista-

Ya estaba atardeciendo y no había rastro de ella, Elliott se desespero, podría estar en cualquier lugar y ya casi era de noche, sus padres se preocuparían podría haberle pasado algo, todo rondando en la cabeza del chico lo preocupaba mas, ya la había buscado por todas partes que conocía y se le hacían cercanas para que ella se hubiera detenido ; poso su mano en su frente y se tranquilizo, la encontraría fuese lo que fuese.-

Ya estaba cansado y estaba caminando por un lugar que daba al mar, el atardecer era hermoso y aun mas fue cuando encontró a Zoey apoyada en uno de los barandales que daban a la vista marina, tenia las mejillas empapadas por las lagrimas y sus ojos estaban levemente rojos.-

"Zoey..."- dijo este acercándose hacia ella- "que bueno que te encuentro, yo..."—Zoey retrocedió y le dio la espalda-

"No te preocupes...me ire ahora al café, me cambiare y me ire"- dijo esta sin verle-

"Zoey...necesito hablarte...ahora"- esta vez su voz sonaba mas suave a lo cual la chica se dio vuelta y volvió al barandal -"que es lo que quieres Elliott?" - volvió a hablar la pelirosa sin mirarle

"Disculparme"- Zoey se sorprendió- "fui muy rudo contigo en el café pero..."

"Fue por que estabas enojado por como estaba, y también por lo que me habías echo" -dijo ella seriamente-

"No y si"- el rubio se colocó al lado suyo- "salí de control al ver como estabas, digamos que me enoje tanto que no supe que hacer"- aclaro Elliott- "además para mi eres como una hermana menor"

"Ya veo... y tu para mi eres como un hermano mayor, me cuidas como una y por eso te lo agradezco" -al decir esto le sonríe y este hace lo mismo- "dime...tienes el cascabel?"

"Si" -sacándolo de su bolsillo- " para que lo quieres?"

-Ríe y se lo quita de la mano- "digamos que le tengo un lugar apropiado"- lo apretó fuertemente y tomo impulso para lanzarlo hacia el mar.

Allí callo es cascabel con la cinta roja, al caer sonó y después se hundió en las profundidades del mar para no volver jamas a ver la luz...

"Aaa ahora siento un gran alivio y...un vacío en el cuello"- sobándose el cuello-

"Que tal si volvemos al café"- inquirió Elliott y se encamino hacia el lugar

"Si" – sonrío esta -" au!"- vio su muñeca la cual volvió el color rojo, el chico de ojos azules le habia dejado la muñeca delicada y con el frío le dolía -" rayos!" -murmuro

"Ocurre algo?" - dijo Elliott al darse vuelta y verla tomando su muñeca-

"Eh? No nada!" –dijo escondiendo su muñeca detrás de su espalda yendo a su lado-

"Pues yo no creo lo mismo"- inquirió este-

Elliott tomo su brazo y verifico lo que tenia, vio la muñeca roja , se sintió culpable ya que el tenia la culpa de que le doliera y saco un pañuelo, lo envolvió en su muñeca mientras ella lo veía sonrojándose y sonrío, ahora que lo veía bien, era muy atractivo y lindo con ella, en ocasiones no lo era tanto pero la cuidaba...

"_Un momento..."_- penso ella- "_acaso me estoy enamorando de Elliott? No! no puede ser eso es imposible jaja y eso_!"- al terminar de pensar lanzo un suspiro -"_debo estar delirando..."_

"Listo"- termino Elliott de amarar el pañuelo- "espero que no te duela mas"

"Muchas gracias Elliott!" - sonrío esta- "_de echo...es uno de los mejores alivios para el dolor_"- se tomo la muñeca- "_el amor_"- acto seguido los dos volvieron al café

Continuara...

WAAAaAAAA! TERMINE EL 2° CAPI ¡! Aaa no se ustedes pero como aun no termino de ver la serie y me falta como ...-saca cuenta- emmm varios capitulos que ver...ya quer mas da me dio flojera seguir escribiendo!

Respondiendo Review

**Emilian**: pues gracias n.n...de echo muchas gracias por ser la primera en dejarme un review T-T

**Hibary-Hiwatari**: emmm no se a que te refieres con eso pero gracias XD

**IK4everandnever**: tienes razon, mucha razon, a mi tambien me cae mal Mark o.o...de echo lo hiba a dejar comon el malo pero ya le tengo drama a esto XP, y espero que mas personas escriban fic de esta pareja. Gracias por tu review n.n

**Mijo**: es cierto! La pareja es grandiosa -...nose por que siempre opto por parejas casi imposibles u.u, y tambien quiero hacer un fic donde salga con el alien que se llama Dren en la version gringa y Kisshu o Kish en japones n.n. AH! Si quieres un apagina...hay una donde salen videos musicales, info, guia de capitulos, imágenes, etc, es (Doble ve doble ve doble ve punto Ichigo raya parfait punto net slash neko slash(Slash/). Gracias por tu review

**Iris-Ody**: me alegra que te haya encantado! n.n...y espero que lo sigas leyendo, y see Elliott es todo un bombon ¬. Se que Mark no es asi pero le colocare el papel de malo por mientras XP.

**Willnira**: ami tambien me facina la pareja ZoeyxDren...de echo estoy penzando seriamente en hacer un fic con un mundo alternativo de esta pareja-Sonrie maliciosamente- ya me lo imagino XP. Gracias por tu apoyo! Y claro que lo continuare!

**Laila**: bueno gracias por tu comentario y yo tambien espero mejorrarlo n.n...de echo todo se basa en la imagion de la persona. Espero que sigas la historia! nOn

**Daina-chan**:Pues gracias por el cumplido n.ñ, y pues claro que lo voy a seguir XP, Elliott es un galanaso y tal ves lo coloque en Boxer en unos capis mas-mirada pervertida- see ya me lo imagino XD. Gracias por tu review**  
**

**Momiji**: Arigato por tu review y claro que lo seguire, tambien el RyoxIchigo o ZoeyxElliott es una de mis parejas favoritas XP, no se ven kawais juntos?. Bueno espeo que sigas leyendo la historia! nOn

**Anita-asakura**: Hi! Y gracias por tu review n.n...sabes me alegra ser la primera en publicar un fic ene español xP y creeme que lo actualize mas rapido de lo que creias, y no te mueras por saberlo que o si no me uedo sin lectores TT—TT, bueno matta ne! XP

Arigato a todos y todas por su review y espero que sigan la historia

Dejen reviers!

Matta ne!


	3. Regalo

Hi! La actualizacion a llegado! NOn y me eh puesto muy muy muy feliz por que me llegaron artos review ¬. Aaah me encanta el aroma a review por la mañana n.n. Espero que este capi sea de su agrado y como siempre...

Aclaracion: Mew Mew Power o Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenecen y si me pertenecieran la pareja principal sera Elliottx Zoey y al final tendrian un bebe XD

"cuando hablan" (Notas de la autora) -Accciones- 

_pensamientos_

Capitulo 3:

**_Regalo_**

Era una hermosa tarde de Viernes, a excepción del frío que había, como era común había mucha gente en las calles y varios estudiantes lo único que querían eran relajarse para el fin de semana. Zoey estaba mejor que ayer, no había parado de pensar en Elliott...de echo había llegado a una conclusión...

Le Gustaba...

No lo podía creer pero después de un tiempo y el apoyo que le había dado se había enamorado del chico rubio, el deseo de varias chicas pero sabia que no tendría oportunidad, ósea... habían varias chicas mejores que ella, más bellas y eso, además el ya le había dicho que la consideraba como una hermana, otro mas? Acaso solo llegaba a ser hermana y no algo mas, le vendría una depresión por eso...

Miro su mano, aun tenia amarrado el pañuelo, no sentía ninguna molestia al tenerlo, podía sentir su aroma en el, había echo tanto por ella, la había salvado varias veces, la consoló en sus momentos depresivos, la cuidaba... quería darle algo a cambio pero que?

"Minimiau...que le podría dar a Elliott por muestra de agradecimiento?" –le pregunto la chica al robot-

"Un regalo, un regalo "–repitió en robot sonriendo-

"Buena idea...pero el dilema es...que cosa? No le puedo cocinar algo por que soy mala en esas cosas"- se deprimió - "algún adorno...para que?" - decayó mas y vio una vitrina- "un peluche? ...nah...creerá que aun soy una niña"-

ya sin pensamientos paso por su salvación...

"El COLLAR!"- dijo esta al ver los guardapelos ,pero...-" son muy caros!" - su decepción no podía ser mas- "había estado ahorrando ya varios meses por un hermoso vestido...y pensaba comprármelo hoy..."

Suspiro

"Bueno...será un sacrificio pero lo haré" - dijo decidida y entro al local de joyería...

Al entrar, despedía un rico aroma a rosas, rodeada de joyería muy fina, anillos con incrustaciones de diamantes, collares con rubíes y zafiros, infinidad de cosas de plata y oro...todo digno de una princesa.-

"Buenas tardes señorita, desea algo? "- pregunto una señorita, hermosa y joven, no sobrepasaba de los 25 años y tenia un semblante tranquilo y agradable-

"Ehh buenas tardes...pues vera...quiero comprar uno de los collares de los signos zodiacales que tiene en la vitrina" - dijo ella algo avergonzada, ella no era de clase alta como para entrara un lugar así

"Aaa los guardapelos, si nos llegaron hace unos días "- dijo esta sacando una caja blanca con moño rosa y al abrirla aparecen los collares, uno de cada signo- "saca el que quieres ver"-

Al decir esto Zoey saca el collar con el signo de Elliott, por casualidades un día lo vio con una revista y le pregunto su signo. Había algo especial e ese collar, la cadena de plata, el broche tenia una hermosa piedra azulada que parecía tener el mismo color que los ojos del joven, el dorado dentro de guardapelo le recordaba sus cabellos rubios y estaba muy bien detallado el símbolo del signo.

"Me llevo este"- dijo la pelirosa y la señorita asintió eh izo que se lo pasara-

"Y a quien va destinado este collar?"- dijo la mujer en tono pícaro a lo cual Zoey se sonrojo- "lo siento, no era mi intención "

"No...se preocupe, esta bien" -aun sonrojada-

"Para una muchachita como tu debe ser mucho el aprecio que le tienes a esa persona, aquí solo viene gente con mucho dinero y cuando entraste tu me extraño, disculpa si me malinterpretas no estoy diciendo que eres de clase baja es solo que estoy acostumbrada a tratar con esa gente y siempre se van a lo difícil"- comentó ella, guardando el collar en una cajita blanca con moño azul-

"No se preocupe, cualquiera pensaría eso "–dijo sonriendo y pagando el collar, ya no había vuelta atrás-

"Bien ...espero que te valla bien con esa personita especial"- dijo la mujer cerrándole un ojo-

"Sí! Eso espero"- al decir esto Zoey sale de la tienda sonriendo y se encamina al café Mew Mew, aun sonrojada-

Al llegar al café las chicas la vieron entrar y Kiki se lanzó a abrazarla...

"Zoey! Que bueno verte ayer me preocupaste mucho!"- dijo la pequeña del café viéndola con los ojos llorosos-

"Lo siento Kiki y también a todas por mi actitud...debí haber sido mas fuerte" -se disculpo ella –

"No tienes por que Zoey, además me encanto gritarle a ese tipo, creo que hace ya mucho tiempo que no me enfrentaba a un hombre"- dijo Korina sonriendo

"Si además tenias tus derechos"- dijo Renne

"Gracias chicas..."- respondió esta y fue a cambiarse para comenzar el día

Todo marcho normal aquel día, una que otra payasada por Kiki, Korina tomando su te del día y Bridget atendiendo la caja y Renne con Zoey atendiendo las mesas.

Como siempre ahí estaba parado Elliott mirando a las chicas hacer su trabajo pero una en especial, Zoey, su mirada se poso en la joven catorceañera de pelo rosa oscuro, hacia tiempo que le agradaba, no, mas que eso, la quería mas que como una hermana aun que normalmente no lo demostrara lo escondía, era 3 años mayor que ella, era imposible, pero ya le había quedado el camino libre denuevo.-

Ya habían terminado con todo lo de la tarde y al cambiarse ya se disponían a irse, Zoey era la excepción así que le pregunto a Wesley donde estaba Elliott, este le respondió que en su habitación, la ultima vez que fue a su habitación estaba en egolandia, y si estaba así de nuevo? Si que seria una vergüenza total denuevo y creería que lo estaba espiando...denuevo, una gota bajo por su nuca, que mas daba, por lo menos esta vez tendría algo que decirle.

Subió las escaleras y pasó por los corredores, y ahí estaba, parada en frente de la puerta no le quedaba otra así que toco-

"Elliott?" - volvió a tocar- "Elliott estas allí? "- no escucho nada- "Elliott..."

"Si? "- dijo una voz detrás de ella

"Aaaa!" - se dio vuelta-"...ah...eras tu...cuantas veces me vas a tomar por sorpresa detrás! "-regaño esta harta

"Cielos tranquila, y que es lo que quieres?" - dijo este

"Pues...veras yo...te"- fue interrumpida-

"Que tal si me lo dices afuera, hace calor aquí adentro y quisiera tomar un poco de aire"- dijo este avanzando y bajando las escaleras-

"Claro"- dijo esta en disgusto-

Ya a la salida, el atardecer dejaba el cielo anaranjado y corría unas brisas deliciosas, el chico rubio se detuvo y Zoey también

"y...que era lo que me querías decir?"

"Pues veras" - se acerco a algo roja- "ha pasado harto tiempo y han pasado varias cosas, me has salvado varias veces en los tiempos donde teníamos que pelear y pues veras yo..."

El corazón del joven se acelero.

"_Que? Acaso me dirá lo que creo que me dirá? No es posible, ella... ella esta...ella no creo, debe ser una broma...pero quiero que lo diga, Zoey...no me dejes en suspenso"_- penso este con un leve rubor en las mejillas

"Yo...yo te...yo te quiero agradecer por todo y por eso te compre esto "–al decir esto saco la cajita que tenia guardada en su mochila, Elliott se sorprendió y tomo la caja.

Al abrirla, sus ojos no daban crédito, era un collar con su signo, hermoso de plata y oro con broche de zafiro fino, le debería haber costado una fortuna.-

"Zoey..."- susurró

"Es un guardapelo, allí coloca la foto de la persona que mas apreciases o ames, yo creo que en este caso que sean tus padres ya que tiene para colocar 2 fotos o una foto y en la otra algún grabado, no se ahí ve tu"- dijo ella sonriendo-

"Por que compraste esto? es demasiado caro, te debe haber costado una fortuna"- inquirió este aun no saliendo del asombro-

"No importa el precio de los material, solo es una forma de darte las gracias por todo lo que has echo por mi y por las otras mew mew's, además me pareció perfecto para que lleves a tus padres donde vayas"- sonrío esta- "bien me debo ir , nos vemos mañana!"-dijo esta y se fue corriendo pero una voz la detuvo

"Espera Zoey!"- grito este y la joven paro y se dio vuelta- "muchas gracias Zoey chan"

Le había llamado Zoey chan? No lo podía creer, nunca le había llamado por chan, fue tanta su felicidad que sonrío y se fue corriendo dando saltos de alegría

"Te aseguro...que lo guardare como mi objeto mas preciado" - dijo este para si y se coloco el collar, acto seguido se fue del lugar...-

Ya era sábado por la mañana, era un día soleado pero hacia frío, el café Mew Mew estaba lleno denuevo por otra obra culinaria de Wesley a lo cual las chicas no sabían que hacer con tanta gente.-

"Me voy a sofocar aquí!"- inquirió Korina-

"Creo que deberían agrandar el café si siguen así "–hablo Bridget con una gota de sudor en la nuca, era la tercera vez en la semana que el local estaba lleno-

"Pero que dicen eso chicas si mientras mas gente mejor! Así el café será el mas popular de Tokyo y tal vez de toda la región!"- grito feliz Kiki

"Kiki tiene razón, la popularidad es lo que cuenta y mientras mas popularidad, mas reconocimiento" - recalcó Renne, ya que esta si que sabia sobre eso.

"Estoy deacuerdo con las 2 pero yo ya me canse "- dijo Zoey apoyándose en la pared- "hasta me duelen los brazos por cargar bandejas tan pesadas!"- reniego esta sobándose los brazos-

"Mmm Zoey...que es lo que tienes en la muñeca"- miro Kiki la mano de la chica- "es un pañuelo- acertó esta- que te paso? Te isite daño?"

"Emmm yo... si! Jejeje estaba asiendo unas cosas y me lastime "–dijo esta con una sonrisa nerviosa y varias gotas de sudor detrás de la nuca-

"Mmm estas segura?"- Kiki no pareció muy convencida-

"Arg! Ya te dije que si Kiki, no te preocupes" - oculto esta su mano-

"Oh Elliott!"- Dijo Bridget sonrojada- "te vez genial así"

"Eh?"- dijeron todas a la vez al ver al rubio – "Wow!"

Exclamaron todas al ver a este vestido con una camisa negra y unos pantalones plomo, todas las chicas se sonrojaron al verlo ya que si que se veía buenmoso. Zoey al verlo se sorprendió mas ya que traía puesto el collar que le había regalado, le quedaba muy bien con esa ropa .

"Wow Elliott! Con quien? Es la cita?"- dijo Kiki retomando su traje de detective

"Con nadie Kiki y tenemos casa llena al parecer"- dijo este viendo el local

"Si "al parecer"- recalco Renne

"Aaaa"- suspiro Zoey- "a este paso tendrás que hacerte la idea de agrandar el local" –le dijo esta a Elliott

"De echo también lo estaba pensando"- le dijo este-

"Y pensamos acerlo "- se acercó a la conversación Wesley -" tenemos lo suficiente para agrandarlo y creo que seria buena idea comenzar ya, se esta acercando en otoño y el invierno así que es mejor comenzar ya con la ampliación"

"Entonces no trabajaremos por unos días!" - sé alegro Kiki

"Es cierto...tendremos unos días libres"- inquirió Bridget

"Mejor para mi, así podré entrenar mas para ballet" – comentó Korina

Que tal si todas vamos de picnic mañana!-Dijo Kiki a lo cual todas y todos asintieron...o casi todos...

Yo no puedo

Que?-dijeron todos

Que yo no puedo chicas-dijo la pelirosa

Y por que no puedes Zoey? Normalmente tu estarias feliz de ir y sin importarte lo que pase-dijo Korina

Es cierto solo mañana tengo que hacer algo muy importante...lo siento –dijo esta

Y que tienes que hacer mañana que es tan importante?-le pregunto Kiki

Kiki...-le acaricia la cabeza- no te preocupes, vayan sin mi

Camarera!-dijo una de las clientes

Enseguida!-dijo Zoey y se aparto del grupo-

Zoey...-murmuro el joven rubio empuñando las manos y volvio a la cocina

Continiara...

Waaaaa! 3° capi up! n.n...el en siguiente capitulo habran muchas cosas, secretos de Zoey, el picnic de los chicos, y varias cosas mas!

Respondiendo review

**Willnira**: jejeje n.ñ..no lo matare...aun que no estaria tan mal acerlo –sonrisa malevola-, me parece fantastico que quieras publicar tu fic n.n...y tienes razon con algunos cambios u.u...odio la censura! O.ó...osea...ni que fuera para tanto ¬¬. Habran varios momentos romanticos y arto drama o.o...emmm con gusto colocaria a Dren..pero...ejem ¬w¬ si te cuento el final de la serie no tendria gracia...o busca la guia de capitulos XP. Gracias POR tu reviw y espero que sigas leyendo la historia OwO

**Hibary-Hiwatari**: emm tienes razon o.o...ya me parecia raro con eso de "wii" XD, pero te agradesco que te haya gustado y tambien me ha pasado lo mismo con de que no los manda completos ¬¬...y...mira a Hibary con los ojos en espiral... ...emm mejor le haces caso a Hikaru por que los ciclos son lo mejor! XP...bueno espero que te siga gustando la historia nOn matta ne!

**Ale**: tu has visto los pocos capitulos o.o...yo me mato si me pierdo 1 XD, y según veo a varias no le caen muy bien Mark n.ñ, pobre ...no se lo merese...pero como este es mi fuc si yo escribo que se mata, lo hace XD..ahhh ese es el poder de la escritora! NOn...gracias por tu review y matta ne!

**Anita-asakura**: enserio? O.o...vaya, nunca pense que fuera tan emocionante n.ñ...tus ojos deben de haver quedado rojos si es que no parpadeaste o.O. sabes espero que mas chicas hagan fins en español n.n... por que se me han venido varias ideas a la cabeza ...jejeje espero que sigas leyendo la historia y gracias por tu reviw! Matta ne!

**Mayreni**: si, lo actualese rapido gracias al poder de la imaginacion! NOn, a mi me facina esta pareja y te agradesco el comentario n.n, sigue leyendo la historia! matta ne!

**Momiji**: gracias por lo de fantastico y fabuloso! NOn, y creeme que lo actualizre mas rapido de lo que crees pero no te mueras TTOTT! Y si! Viva ElliottxZoey! Forever and never! NOn! Matta ne y gracias!

**Kmychan**: hi camila! Sabes casi me da taque cuando escribiste que efes de chile y que tienes 13 años ya que pense que eras una compañera de curso n.ñ...pero al ver tu correo me alivie...quien sabe lo que me diria en el colegio ¬¬..emm con lo de tu review me alegro que te haya agradado n.n...es cierto que no tiene mucha fama pero yo le dare fama cueste lo que me cuesta –aparece el diablo- lo que te cueste? Pues si me vendes tu alma yo...-lo interrumpo- regresa de donde viniste! O.ó..estaba hablando por decir-lo da una patada y lo regresa al infierno- y le das mis saludos a osama! ¬¬(nota: ver mucho south park daña el cerebro x.x)..bien gracias por tu review y matta ne! n.n

**Aly**: a mi tampoco me gusto que fuera la pareja de Zoey o.ó, yo prefiero mil veces que sea Elliott o Dren u.ú..pero..haya el que dibujo la serie. Emm yo no me aguante ai que busque la guia de capitulos y ya XD aun que estuviera en ingles. Gracias por el apoyo y si ...Elliott cambia rapido...y por que? Por el amor XP. Matta NE y cuidate!

**Arual**: si puedo seguir escribiendo n.n y..en que te deje con duda? O.o...si em dices te respondo n.n y la verdad es que si que hay pocos u.u...enrealidad yo no eh encontrado ningun fic de Tokyo mew mew en español ... Grcaias por tu apoyo y matta ne! n.n

**Winie-chan**: Pues si es ElliottxZoey n.n...pero les metere varios problemasa esta pareja ¬w¬. Pues no eran locuras tuyas ya que yo pense lo mismo n.ñ...pero despues de leerme la serie con la guia de capitulos quede desilucionada u.u. Pues no te puedo decir si Elliott se queda con Zoey o mark con Zoey...asiq ue te dejo en suspenso...pero como no soy tan mala ...el fic es un elliotx Zoey XD. Pues aki esta la continuacion n.n..matta ne y cuidate!

**Danielita**: pues claro que la continiare n.n...no me lo tienes que pedir, gracias por tu review y matta ne!

**Aislim dama oscura de acuario**: gracias por lo de interezante y no te preocupes que lo seguire tan pronto como pueda n.ñ... matta ne!

**The Life is a Dream**: jeje gracias n.n...en mi pais tambien lo estan dando de hace poco..n.ñ y si que hay que investigar, aki en donde vivo no hay mangas TT—TT, pero bueno, en un review anterior coloque una pagina que esta en ingles donde esta la guia de capitulos n.n, emm si Elliott es el caballero azul?...lamento decilucionarte pero no lo es n.ñ y quien es?...eso es un secreto XP. Bueno a mi tampoco me cae muy bien Mark o.O...pero alguien tenia que hacer de malo XD. Matta ne y cuidate!

Un poco del siguiente capitulo...

Las chicas iran al picnic pero...que ocurre con las reacciones de Elliott? Por que se bajo tan repentinamente del auto y...que hace Zoey alli! Todo ene l siguiente capitulo!

Dejen review!

Matta ne!


	4. Regresando al pasado

Hi! Aki os traigo el 4 capitulo! Les aseguro que les impactara al termino...muajajaja y lo mejor es que los dejare mas en suspenso xD, soy lama, lo se, y me gusta serlo n.n, pues basta de blah blah blah y pasemos a lo comun

Aclaracion: Tokyo mewmew o Mew Mew Power no me pertenece ni me pertenecera (TTOTT) ya que si lo fueses no estaria escribiendo esto y me basaria en puro ElliottxZoey

"Cuando hablan"

-acciones-

_pensamientos_

(notas de autora...osea yo XP)

Capitulo 4:

**_Regresando al pasado_**

Ya era tarde del domingo, las brisas frías azotaban los arboles sacando sus hojas, el otoño hacia su anuncio, y el cielo nublado lo dejaba desolado el día amenazando con dejar caer sus gotas de agua para mojar la ciudad y sus alrededores.-

"Aaaa nos toco mal día para el picnic "–reniego la pequeña Kiki viendo el cielo nublado

"Así es el clima, de repente puede haber mucho calor y al rato siguiente sin que te des cuenta puede llover" - dijo la peliverde ajustando sus anteojos

"Y no isimos nada "– decayó la pequeña rubia- "si Zoey hubiera venido seria mas divertido"

"Hablando de Zoey...no les parece extraño que no haya podido venir?" - comento Korina- "osea, cuando estaba con ese tipo aun que sea sabríamos que se habían quedado en ver..."

"Si pero entonces nos hubiera preguntado si podía el venir"-dijo Renne la cual estaba concentrada en una revista

"Aaa pero eso esta descartado, tal vez tenia que ir a visitar a algún familiar" - les dijo a las demás chicas Bridget

"Bueno eso es una posibilidad "- dijo Korina

"No se preocupen chicas, de seguro no es nada malo" –dijo Wesley

Las chicas suspiraron, iban en auto para regresar a sus casas ya que el día se les había arruinado y hacia mucho frío, el que conducía era Elliott el cual pasaba por un lugar donde rodeaba muchos arboles desojándose.

"Emm Elliott..."- llamo tímidamente la chica de anteojos

"Si Bridget?" - le contesto

"Ayer te iba a preguntar sobre ese collar que traes puesto, es muy bonito, quien te lo dio?"- con voz tímida le pregunto la joven de cabellos verdes

"Alguien muy especial para mi"- le dijo a esta con una sonrisa por el espejo retrovisor a lo cual esta se sonrojo un poco-

"Uuuu Elliott tiene novia"- le dijo de forma picara a Elliott Kiki

"Que cosas dices Kiki! Claro que no tengo novia"- reclamo este a la pequeña

"Bueno es que no se nos haría raro que tuvieras Novia Elliott, osea, mírate, eres el deseo de varias chicas, porque crees que la mayoría que va al café son chicas de secundaria y algunas de preparatoria?"- inquirió Renne sin dejar de ver la revista, pero al levantar la mirada acentúo su voz- "si quieres le voy a cualquier revista y le pido a algún gerente que me dé permiso para que un fotógrafo te saque fotos y de seguro que te contratan de modelo- al terminar de decir esto las el chico rubio se sonroja y la chica de pelo morado ríe- eso también va para ti Wesley, por mi no hay problema"-

"Tiene razón! además te seria buena forma de encontrar novia"- animo Korina a los 2 chicos-

"Si...tiene razón"- dijo en vos baja Bridget y desanimada

"En una de esas te haces estrella como Renne!"- disparo Kiki con un traje de estrella

"No lo creo Renne pero gracias por la oferta, estoy bien asi como estoy"- dijo Elliott con varias gotas en la nuca

"Bueno, de todas formas mi oferta seguirá en pie hasta cuando quieras"- al terminar de hablar vuelve a leer la revista que tenia en las manos

Lo que Renne no sabia ni las demás chicas era que el chico de cabellos dorados ya tenia alguien en su corazón, lo malo es que en ese momento no estaba allí la chica que le había robado el corazón hace tiempo, movió su cabeza hacia su derecha y murmuro tan bajo e imperceptible el nombre de la chica que deseo con toda su alma verla. Lo que no sabia era que su deseo se había realizado ya que pasando por allí había un gran cementerio y a lo lejos se podía ver a varias personas, de diferentes edades, y tamaños, pero la reconoció, la reconoció a ella y a sus padres en frente de una lapida donde ya hacia alguien que querian mucho. Elliott freno a lo cual Wesley lo vio sorprendido

"Que ocurre?"- le pregunto el chico de cabello castaño

"Lleva las chicas sus casas"- al decir esto sale del auto y se va corriendo en dirección contraía dejando a todos anonados por su actitud en ese momento.

Corrió lo mas rápido que podía, la entrada al cementerio quedaba mas adelante. Al llegar tomo aire y siguió corriendo hasta encontrar el lugar donde estaba ella, el lugar era demasiado grande y le costaría mucho encontrarla, el olor a plantas, incienso se izo presente y el frío era perturbador en aquel lugar...

Mientras en un lugar un poco mas alejado de donde se encontraba el joven, se encontraba una familia al frente de una lapida, al frente estaba una joven mujer de pelo rosa oscuro corto y al lado su esposo de cabello negro azulado, al frente de ellos estaba su única hija la cual idéntica su madre solo que llevaba dos coletas a cada lado con un moño rojo

"Hija...iremos a visitar la tumba de los abuelos de tu padre...te quedas o nos acompañas?"- le pregunto su madre

"No se preocupes, yo me quedo y limpiare la tumba"- dijo sonriente la muchacha a lo cual sus padres asintieron y ella se fue del lugar a buscar agua.

Seguía corriendo el rubio y ya cansado se detuvo, no la encontraba, ni a ella, ni a sus padres, se habían ido y el como tonto parado allí - miro hacia el lado y vio una tumba lo cual sorprendió un montón dejando sus ojos sin brillo.

Robert Hanson y Hana Hanson 

_Muertos justo cuando el otoño comenzó_

_Feliz pareja joven nunca separada ni en vida ni en muerte, unidos por la musica_

_Los quiere y siempre los llebara en su corazon su hija, su hermana y sus padres_

Elliott...- una voz dijo en nombre del chico el al voltearse vio la cara de la chica sorprendida al ver al joven de pelo rubio al frente de la tumba su sus familiares, sus ojos no podian expesar mas asombro (N/A: como en el capitulo en que Mark la ve como Mew, en el lo de los cerezos)

"Zo...Zoey..."- murmuró este el nombre de la chica de pelo rosa

"Puedo explicarlo...yo...ellos..."- divago entre palabras la pobre chica sin manera de reaccionar

"Por que nunca me dijiste que tenias familiares muertos?"- dijo este- "oh al menos por que no nos dijiste esto, asi las chicas no estarían preocupadas que por que asististe al Picnic"

-bajo la mirada- "es una larga historia"- se acerca hacia la tumba y empieza a limpiarla

Elliott queda estático, al mirar mas detenidamente ve que hay una especie de vitrina el cual tiene dentro una foto, una foto de una joven mujer de no mas 24 años y un hombre abrazándola de apariencia de 27 o 28 años, la mujer tenia el pelo largo algo ondulado de color rosa oscuro y ojos azules como el cielo, tenia mucho parecido con Zoey, de echo eran idénticas, el hombre que la estaba abrazando tenia el cabello rubio y sus ojos eran de un rosa viejo, iguales a los de Zoey, era como calcar a ellos 2 para hacer a la muchacha que limpiaba la tumba.-

"Quiénes son ellos?"- le pregunto el joven de cabellos rubios a la chica de moños

"Las personas que me enseñaron mucho"- dijo esta terminando de limpiar y colocar un ramo de flores, unos hermoso claveles de un rosa pálido aterciopelado-

Después de terminar oró y se fue del lugar sin dirigirle la mirada al chico de chamarra negra, lo cual este aun perplejo por la actitud de la chica la siguió.

Ya estaban saliendo del cementerio y la chica seguía sin mirarle, el, solo iba detrás de ella mirándola, cada pisada por pisada, como el viendo revolvía sus cabellos y sus manos blancas detrás de su espalda

"Por que viniste?"

Paro en seco el ojiazul

"Por que te vi"

"Y no podías seguir tu camino?"

"Me preocupaste"

la pelirosa paro en seco

"no tenias porque"

"no tenia...pero quise"

un momento de silencio, solo se escucho el viento pasar por los arboles, Zoey siguio caminando pero más rápido y sonrojada

" _el? Preocuparse por mi? No puede ser, el como puede preocuparse por mi? Solo soy la camarera del café, después de haber terminado todo lo de los predasitos y demases no volvió a mostrarse preocupado por mi, pero ahora esta pasando lo mismo, acaso se volveran a repetir la misma historia? No quiero! No puede ser"_- para en seco

sin darse cuenta habia llegado hasta el mirador de tokyo, todo el paisaje maritimo presente al frente de ella.

Zoey...murmuro alguien su nombre

Había recordado de que Elliott la estaba siguiendo, no la dejaría en paz hasta que ella hablase, al parecer no le quedaba otra...

Quieres saber quienes son verdad Elliott?- le pregunto esta a el rubio lo cual solo asintió

Te...agradezco que te preocupes por mi- le dijo esta

"No tienes por que"- le respondió

Dio un suspiro

"Elliott...recuerdas las personas que viste en la foto?"- comento esta

si... lo recuerdo...-le contesto

nunca ah nadie se lo eh dijo pero...

son mis padres...

Continuara...

Listo! muajajajaja aquí tienme una pequeña parte de lo que le espera saber a Elliott n.n...si...le hago dramatica la vid a Zooey para asi colocarme mas romance u.u...me cae bien la chica asi que no piensen lo contrario XP

Respondiendo review

Ejem n.ñ..sinceramente no respondere los review ya que son como...o.o...31 RE VIEW EN UN SOLO CAPITULO! se desmaya

Yue: no te mueras! TTOTT

Yokoh :vuelve en si ya quisieras ¬¬, como sea gommen nasai chicas tambien por el retraso ya que ...ejem...la escuela es dura ¬w¬...pero no se preocupen n.n...estoy planeando quemarla para si seguir el fic XD

Les agradesco de todo corazon a:

**Danielita, Gaby minamino, Momiji, Ale, Winie-chan, Anita asakura ,Estela, Aly,Yukime-chan, Sumy, Koome, Kamira-Elric, KibumiWong, ArwenElendil , Kaoruk8, YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li, Rafika, Yelit za, Chiqui Flora, Mayreni, Vale Chan 14, Teacher Mizuho , Diey,** **ReIcO (nimefn) ,Mijo, Neko-O ,Sakura Waters, FlOFlO91 y Inume4ever**

Listo...nos vemos en el proximo capi n.n...se tratara de cómo se conocieron los padres de Zoey y lo que les paso

Dejen review!

Matta ne!


	5. My Memories

HI!

Gomen nasai por la demora pero como saben, nosotras las autoras tenemos que ir a esas cosas que se llaman escuela u.ú y para varias tenian que meterme a las mas estrixta (enrealidad ni tanto ...nosotros controlamos XD…hasta el punto de ser expulsados) pero bueno…aki les traigo 2 capitulos como….recompenza por la espera? O.o….seee bueno que comiense el fic!

Disclairmer: como toos saben no me pertenece --

Nota: si hay faltas ortograficas me vale –o-

**Capitulo 5:**

**_Mis Memorias_**

Era una hermosa mañana en Tokyo, era primavera y los arboles cubrian toda la ciudad de rosa claro, ya habian terminado las clases de ese dia y en una escuela en particular se escuchaba una hermosa melodia, sueve y llena de sentimiento, unas manos agiles tocaban la hermosa pieza de la sinfonia, manos de una hermosa mujer...

Sin darce cuenta habia un joven, mayor que ella observandola detenidamente como se concentraba en la musica y cada tecla que tocaba, tambien observaba su fisico, una hermosa joven de 18 años, el cabello delicado y ondulado de un color rosa oscuro y sus ojos azules que brillaban como las estrellas, en pocas palabras, hermosa.

El joven seguia mirandola, este no tenia mas de 22 años, muy apuesto y bien fornido, sus cabellos rubios como el oro y sus ojos de igual color que los cabellos de la muchacha solo que mas parecido a un rosa viejo, utilizaba unos anteojos y un traje con un portafolios a su lado.

Bravo-aplaudio el chico rubio- tocas bellisimo

Eh?- esta no sabia que estaba alli y al verlo se sonrojo- Gra...gracias señor

Por favor no me digas señor-quitandose los anteojos- estos lentes me hacen ver con un par de años demas jejeje- rio este

No! claro que no! usted es muy joven! Es decir que usted...ehhh-bajo la mirada avergonsada lo cual este rio mas

No te preocupes...estudias aquí según veo- le sonrio este

Si, solo que este año ya termino la preparatoria y mis padres quieren que vaya a la universidad a estudiar leyes pero yo no quiero- su mirada se torno triste-

Y quieres estudiar musica veo yo- dijo este acercandose-sabes...yo soy maestro de musica y penzaba trabajar aquí- dijo el chico rubio

Enserio? Eso me parece estupendo! Para mi la musica es un arte donde demuestran los sentimientos de las personas- se para y va hacia el ventanal- me encanta la musica, es mi vida y mi devocion, pero mis padres no lo comprenden y solo quieren que tenga una exelente profesion donde pueda ganar mucho dinero .

En la musica tambien puedes lograr eso, pero ese no es el punto, sabes...tenemos los mismos ideales en la musica, hubieras sido una exelente alumna mia

Enserio lo cree?..pues gracias! Es la primera persona que me entiende-dijo ella volteandose y sonriendole

Lo mismo digo, y dijame...como se llama?-le pregunto acercandose a ella-

Hana...-respondio -...y usted?- pregunto esta

Robert...Robert Hanson- le dijo

Ya veo...muchas gracias por escucharme tocar Hanson sensei!-sonrio esta

No me digas así Hana-san...dime solo Robert –

Entonces Robert...tu dime solo Hana –al decir esto le sonrio

Así paso el tiempo, Robert siempre encontraba a Hana en el salon de musica de la escuela, siempre hablaban, hiban a la opera, a escuchar melodias de piano, a tocar juntos...eran una hermosa pareja le decian todos pero ellos los contradecian, pero despues de unos meses ya no, ya que eran una hermosa pareja.

Cuando Hana salio de la escuela , Robert le pidió su mano para ser su futura esposa, esta con tanta emoción solo se le abalanzo y acepto. Sus padres a pesar de no estar de acuerdo mucho, poco a poco fueron sediendo, ellos querian lo mejor para ella y se dieron cuenta de que ella seria feliz con aquel hombre...pero no todos estaban felices...

Hana! No puedo creer que te cases a esta edad- entro una joven identica a la antes nombrada, solo que el pelo liso y corto y sus ojos de un color rosa viejo asotando la puerta-

Pero que te ocurre Sakura! Crei que estarias feliz!-le dijo esta triste

Si pero...hermana...somos gemelas! Las gemelas nunca se separan, se que hemos tenido diferencias pero no te quiero lejos-reniego esta a su hermana

Sakura! Por favor! Nunca nos separaremos, y se que ni mis padres me quieren lejos pero creeme, esto me hace feliz, se que soy aun muy joven y que tal vez no pueda con una vida asi pero lo hare- dijo esta abrazando a su hermana

Hana...por favor no te cases, eres muy joven y sera un error para ti, nuncas has salido con otras personas y no sabes los problemas de las relaciones amorosas...Hana...hasme caso, haslo por mi- le dijo esta tomandola por los hombros

Lo siento...pero me casare- dijo esta y su hermana gemela salio del lugar asotando la puerta-...gommen nasai hermana

Y Así paso, Hana y Robert se casaron y fueron a vivir a una casa cerca de la playa, una hermosa casa con un toque rustico como la que les gustaba, Sakura no estaba feliz, ella quería a su hermana para si sola pero no podía hacer nada así que se acostumbro a ver a la pareja nunca separada-

Despues de un mes de dos meses de casados, Hana da anuncio de que tendria un hijo, eso alegro mucho a Robert y a los padres de los chicos, pero Sakura no se imaginaba eso, ahora su querida hermana no estaría mucho tiempo como el que acostumbraba a estar con ella cuando estaba casada...ahora casi nunca la vería...

Pasaron los meses y la chica de cabellos rosa oscuro estaba cada vez mas gordita, Robert estaba muy alucinado con ser padre y cada vez le cantaba al estomago de su amada, tenia una voz hermosa, al igual que su esposa eran un dueto de la musica, hermosas voces, fantasticas melodias, bellisimas canciones...

Hasta que nació...

Nació el fruto del amor de los músicos, una hermosa criatura de piel blanca muy suave, cabellos rosa oscuro como su madre y ojos de un color rosa viejo como su padre, estaba envuelta en unas sabanas atorciopeladas de color rosa...

Como le pondremos?-le pregunto su esposo

Sabes...para mi siempre sera perfecto cualquier nombre-le respondio esta mirandolo a los ojos y los dos bajaron su mirada al ser que tenia Hana en sus brazos...

Zoey...

Ya habian pasado varios años, 5 para ser mas exactos, Robert era profesor de musica en la universidad y Hana ama de casa, no habia querido estudiar para dedicarse a su hija, para que durmiera tocaba el piano, cuando estaba su padre, le cantaba o viseversa, le componian canciones, todo el amor se lo daban a ella.

Cuando Hana estaba ocupada ella se hiba a jugar con su gatita blanca, la cual le habia colocado Nieve, era una hermosa gatita que siempre jugaba con ella, solo que era vieja y murio por eso dejando sola a la niña.

Ya era 11 de septiembre y Zoey tenia 6 años, era una niña muy bonita de cabello largo hasta la espalda suelto pero con 2 moñitos rojos, vestia un hermoso vestido rosa para ir a visitar a sus abuelos, sus ojos grandes se llenaban se ilucion cuando sabia que iria a visitar a sus abuelos y a su tia, llebaba una carterita donde tenia un Cd con las canciones de sus padres para mostrarsela a sus abuelos, a ellos les gustaba escuchas la musica de la pareja...

Falta poco Zoey- le dijo su padre, este ya con 28 años y con el pelo amarrado, todo un galan, hiba manejando un auto bonito de color rojo.

Si!-grito se alegria la pequeña-

Veo que estas emocionaba Zoey- le dijo su madre, ella ahora tenia 24 años y su pelo le llegaba los muslos, ondulado y sus ojos serenos no cambiaban.

Mira papa! Una curva!-señalo la pequeña sonriendo

Ya lo se pequeña-dijo su padre pisando un poco el freno para parar la velosidad pero...- que? Los frenos no responden!-intentando hacerlos funcionar

Que dices? Pero como! Robert si esto es una broma es de mal gusto!-le dijo su esposa asustada

Demaciado tarde, en el ultimo minuto el auto maniobro mal y choco a un costado, la pequeña como pudo salio pero cuando no vio a sus padres se quiso entrar al auto pero no pudo, el auto estallo en llamas tirandola.

Robert...te amo...-dijo Hana tomandole la mano-

Yo tambien te amo Hana- le dijo este y cerraron sus ojos

Sus almas salieron del cuerpo...

Habian muerto...

PAPA! MAMA!-grito Zoey al ver el auto en llamas y ni reaccon de sus padres, intento ir pero la detuvieron unos señores que venian en los autos detrás de ellos

No vayas! Ya es demaciado tarde...-dijo una señora sujetandola..

No! ellos estan alli! Dejeme por favor!-gritaba la niña tratando de salir del agarre

Ya es tarde pequeña...lo siento-dijo la señora mientras que la pequeña de cabellos rosas solo gritaba...

_Papa...Mama..._

El auto ya habia sido apagado por los bomberos mientras que los de la anbulancia se llebaba los cuerpos, sola en una esquina se encontraba una niña envuelta en unas sabanas temblando de frio y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.-

Pequeña...tu te llamas Zoey verdad? Zoey Hanson-le pregunto un oficial incandose para estar a la altura de la pequeña.

Si-dijo con un hilo de voz

Mira...tus padres los llebaron a un hospital por lo cual tu tambien debes ir a uno, me temo que tus padres...estan muertos-dijo el oficial

_Muertos..._

_no volveran..._

_jamas..._

Al escuchar esto la niña, ya cansada por tantas emociones, su corazon partido en 2 y con frio se desmayo...

Ya era de mañana, hacia frio pues esa epoca helada hacia su anuncio, en una sala se encontraba una pequeña niña sentada en una cama, sus cabellos revueltos y sus ojos llorosos miraban la nada, estaba echa un desastre.

A su lado se encontraba su tía, junto con su esposo, un hombre bien parecido de pelo negro azulado abraza a su esposa de cabellos rosa oscuro, el día estaba triste, la mujer estaba pelando una manzana con cuidado hasta que termino y se la ofreció a la pequeña

Zoey...toma, debes comer algo- le dijo la mujer, lo cual la niña no le iso caso, aun estaba en transe- Zoey reacciona...

Papi...y Mami...ya no estan...-murmuro esta

Pequeña...-murmuro el hombre que abrazaba asu esposa.

Ya habia pasado 2 dias desde el accidente y el dia amenazaba con llorar, había mucha gente en un cementerio con flores, coronas y demases, todos cerca de una lapida, una linda lapida que arriba tenia un ángel sosteniendo una llave de sol.

Zoey...-le hablo la mujer-

Si?-le respondió la niña, ahora tenia semblante frio y su piel estaba palida, vestia de un vestido negro y debajo una blusa rosa palida-

Por que... quisite que tus padres no estuvieran en ataudes separados?-le pregunto su Tia, ella habia decidido que ataúdes iban a llevar los cuerpos de sus padres y opto por uno de caoba grande-

Por que...mis padres nunca fueron separados en vida ni en muerte –sonrio esta y empezo a llorar- ahora...ahora estare sola...

Zoey...-se agacho su tia- tu nunca estaras sola querida, por lo cual...que te parece si vienes a vivir conmigo y con mi esposo, seremos tus padres y te criaremos

Enserio?-dijo esta sonriendo- gracias!-al decir esto los abrazo

Sakura abrazo a la pequeña y murmuro muy bajo- no se preocupen Hana y Robert...yo la cuidare bien.

Haci pasaron los años, Zoey vivia con Sakura y su esposo a los cuales les decia Papa y Mama, Sakura le habia dicho que se cortaria el pelo hasta un poco mas arriba de los hombros y se lo mantendria asi, la pequeña no queria pero esta lo iso igual, ella se parecia tanto a su hermana y a su padre que le causaba nostalgia recordarlo, asi que los ruidos de las tijeras sonaron para hacer caer su hermosa cabellera al suelo y cambiandola para dejarla a la imagen de su "madre adoptiva"

Y asi…solo siguieron los años

_Continuara…._

Bien aquí esta un poco la historia de los padres y el porque de todo o.o…bueno…a medida que vaya la historia se daran cuenta de varias cosas locas XD

Dejen review!

Matta ne!


	6. Change

Bien aki esta el capitulo 6…el de regalo XDDDD

**_Capitulo 6:_**

_Cambio_

Brisas heladas recorrieron los cabellos de la joven, su hablar habia parado, habia finalizado el relato mientras que el unico sonido que se escuchaba era el del viendo y las olas chocando con las piedras, el ocaso se hacia presente dando claro que estaba por anochecer. Levanto la vista y vio hacia atrás, alli parado, como si nada, el nuevo dueño de su corazon.-

"Y desde ese entonces eh estado viviendo con mi tia, nadie sospecho nada ya que me paresco a ella, para mas, mi padre adoptivo es el hermano de mi padre verdadero"-quedo viéndola Elliott- "a veces la vida es cruel"

"nunca pensé"-dijo al acercarse a ella-" que alguien como tu tuviera un pasado así"- termino de hablar y le toco el hombro

"es cierto, mi carácter no delata nada"-dijo ella y bajo la mirada- "eres la primera persona a la que le digo mi pasado...siempre lloro al recordarlo pero ahora no puedo"- sombréese su mirada- "el...se llevo hasta mis lagrimas"

"eso quedo en el pasado"-le dijo Elliott

"lo se pero...me cuesta superarlo..."-murmuro-" yo ...se como te sientes Elliott" le dijo esta al chico rubio mirandolo a los ojos pero volvioa bajar la mirada-

lo que me has dicho me hace penzar que no confiabas en mi"-dijo secamente mirando hacia otro lado-" de seguro no me hubieras dicho nada a mi ni a nadie si no te hubiera visto en el cementerio. Aveces pienso que nos ocultas mas de lo que me contaste"

Zoey se sorprendio, acaso el le estaba diciendo que deberia confiar mas en el? Contarle todo a el como si fuera su diario de vida? Ante esto la pelirosa se enojo y camino pasando por el lado opuesto por donde elliott miraba, si para eso eran los amigos...no los necesitaba...solo que el era diferente. El joven Grant se sorprendio y se dio vuelta al ver a la chica marcharse.

"Zoey espera!"-le grito pero esta no le iso caso y corrio donde ella

Esta no paraba de caminar hasta que Elliott la tomo de la mano-"sueltame"-le dijo-

"Que rayos te ocurre ahora? Por que ests enojada conmigo?"-le interrogo este

"Sabes algo Elliott, si para ti yo soy un diaro donde puedes leer todo sobre mi estas muy equivocado, si te dije esto es por que no tenia escapatoria, Feliz? Ya te conte mi pasado doloroso, te podría contar mas , pero oh! Espera! Ahora te deje en mas suspenso"-dijo con ironia- "ahora que mas te puedo contar?"

Elliott aflojo en agarre estupefacto, esa no era la Zoey que conocia, al parecer todo lo que habia pasado la dejo mal, pero estaba furioso, nunca nadie le habia hablado en ese tono, solo pudo ver a la chica soltarse del agarre eh irse lejos del lugar corriendo.

Estaba obscureciendo, y pronto empezaria a llover, el frio era tremendo y como todo domingo las familiuas estaban n sus casas resguardadas del frio, cerca de la chimenea calentandose y hablando.

Una joven de cabellos verdosos se encontraba en su alcoba leyendo como siempre, un libro grueso sin ilustraciones, parecia eterno. Cerro los ojos y tambien el libro, se lebando de su escritorio y se fue hacia la ventana para mirar el cielo, no se veia ninguna estrella, las nubes se habian apoderado de la noche.

"Elliott"-murmuro-_" aveces pienso...si sera correspondido mi amor hacia ti-bajo la mirada-"te eh notado muy cerca de Zoey...acaso estas enamorado de ella, ya hacia tiempo que me habia percatado de eso, solo pude besarte una vez pero no estabas conciente, alli te di todo mi amor pero parece que estas segado ante Zoey, asi como lo estuvo Mark y Dren...ella a enamorado varios...en cambio yo no...como quisiera...como quisiera..."-_iso una pausa y se toco los labios-"_volvera sentir tus labios junto con los mios..._"

empezo a sonar una musica, la distinguio inmediato ya que era su celular, lo tomo y su sorpresa fue clara.

"Disculpa...con quien hablo?"-le preguno una vox de una mujer

"Con bridget...se le ofrece algo?"-pregunto la chica

"Ah!Bridget cuanto me alegra saber que eres tu, soy la mama de Zoey...esta en tu casa?"-le pregunto la madre algo nerviosa

"No señora, no la eh visto en todo el dia, ocurre algo?"-pregunto denuevo Bridget

"Es que habiamos salido y cuando volvio a casa salio de ensguida y vimos toda la ropa tirada en su cuarto, pense que se abria quedado a dormir en alguna casa pero no se llebo su celular"-dijo la madre asustada- "me preocupa...ah estado algo extraña estos dias ...podrias preguntarle a las demas chicas?"

"Claro señora no se preocupe"-le dijo bridget

"Muchas gracias, adios"-y colgo

Bridget aun anonada con lo que le habia dicho la señora Hanson marco rapidamente el numero de Korina

"Buenas noches"-hablo una voz familiar

"Korina! Que bueno hablarte! Esta Zoey en tu casa?"-le pregunto una voz exasperada

"Bridget que ocurre? Y no...nisiquiera la eh visto"- le dijo esta algo sorprendida

"es que la mama de Zoey no sabe en donde esta y esta obcureciendo, dejo toda su ropa tirada en su cuarto y se fue de la casa sin llebarse su celular"- le respondio asutada Bridget

"rayos! Llamare a Renne para saber si sabe algo de ella"-le dijo esta –" nos encontraemos en el café"-ledijo Korina

"De acuerdo! Yo buscare a Kiki"-le dijo y corto

mas a las calles de la ciudad, se encontraba caminando sin rumbo una joven pelirosa con 2 moños rojos, se habia colocado una chaqueta no muy gruesa. Se estaba abrazando ya que el frio era arrasador, se reprimia por no haber llebado consigo una chaqueta mas gruesa, las calles estaban desoladas y sin darse cuenta Minimiau salio de su forma compacta.

"Zoey hace frio...brrr"-se quejo la bolita de pelos rosa mientras volava a su alrrededor

"ya lo se Minimiau...solo resiste"-le dijo esta al objeto volador y se dirigio al parque para descansar"

miemtras en un lugar mas apartado de alli, unas luces prendidas acababan de iluminar un lugar...

"Como que Zoey no esta en su casa!"- pregunto exaltado un joven rubio

"asi como lo oyes"-le dijo la estrella-"según como le conto la señora Hanson a Bridget, Bridget a Korina y Korina a mi...Zoey no estaba en casa"

"su madre esta preocupada y su padre mucho mas exaltado, cuando hable conla señora escuche a su padre decir que llamaria a la policia, ah investigaciones, a la marina...todos!"-dijo Bridget a lo cual varios quedaron con una gota en la cabeza-

Tal vez este con minimiau"-Dijo Wesley-"asi sera mas facil encontrarla"

Al decir esto se acercoa la computadora, despues de unos tecleos se pudo ver unas imágenes borrosas, nadie podia divisar nada, hasta que la señal se perdio.

Que ocurre?-pregunto Kiki algo asustada

Minimiau esta con Zoey, pero parece que comenso a llover y algo fallo en los sensores-dijo Wesley tratando de hacer volver la señal

"Chicas...ustedes regresen a casa"-dijo Elliott

"Pero que dices! Zoey esta perdida! No nos podemos ir asi nada mas!"-reniego Kiki enojada

"Yo llamarea a lguna de ustedes si ocurre algo, asi pasan el dato"-dijo este y se coloco su caqueta-

"Elliott es muy peligroso"-le dijo Bridget-"a estas horas hay muchos maleantes y no podras ver mucho"

"eso ya lo se Bridget...no te preocupes, no me quedare tranquilo hasta encontrar a Zoey"-al decir esto Elliott se va corriendo del local-

"Elliott"-murmuro

ya habia empezado a llover, el frio insistente congelaba las manos de la pelirosa, sus labios estaban morados por el frio y apenas podia luchar contra las rafagas de viento, su ropa toda mojada dejaba a tras luz su figura, sus cabellos mojados estaban totalmente revueltos y el rimer se desacia dejando caer como lagrimas negras tiñiendo su cara .

"No puedo...caminar...mas"-se dijo para si la ojirosa

sus fuerzas la abandonaban...no podia mantenerse mas en pie, en aquel dia no hacia nada, solo estaba sola, pero ese se habia exedido, se habia marchado de casa como si nada, se habia comportado mal con Elliott...eso ultimo la deprimia mas

Flash Back

lo que me has dicho me hace penzar que no confiavas en mi"-dijo secamentemirando hacia otro lado-" de seguro no me hubieras dicho nada a mi ni a nadie si no te hubiera visto en el cementerio.Aveces pienso que nos ocultas mas de lo que me contaste"

Zoey se sorprendio, acaso el le estaba disiendo que deberia confiar mas en el? Contarle todo a el como si fuera su diario de vida? Ante esto la pelirosa se enojo y camino pasando por el lado opuesto por donde elliott miraba, si para eso eran los amigos...no los necesitaba...solo que el era diferente. El joven Grant se sorprendio y se dio vuelta al ver a la chica marcharse.

"Zoey espera!"-le grito pero esta no le iso caso y corrio donde ella

Esta no paraba de caminar hasta que Elliott la tomo de la mano-"sueltame"-le dijo-

"Que rayos te ocurre ahora? Por que ests enojada conmigo?"-le interrogo este

"Sabes algo Elliott, si para ti yo soy un diaro donde puedes leer todo sobre mi estas muy equivocado, si te dije esto es por que no tenia escapatoria, Feliz? Ya te conte mi pasado doloroso, te podria contar mas , pero oh! Espera! Ahora te deje en mas suspenso"-dijo con ironia- "ahora que mas te puedo contar?"

Elliott aflojo en agarre estupefacto, esa no era la Zoey que conocia, al parecer too lo que habia pasado la dejo mal, pero estaba furioso, nunca nadie le habia hablado en ese tono, solo pudo ver a la chica soltarse del agarre eh irse lejos del lugar corriendo.

Fin del Flash Back

"Gommen nasai Elliott..."-dijo esta callendo de rodillas y empezando a llorar

"no tienes que disculparte"-dijo una voz-

eh?-Zoey paro de llorar y vio una figura alta-E...Elliott...

la chica miro al joven, lo miro asustada, tenia miedo, tenia miedo pero de que,de que se volviera a enojar? Tal vez, pero esta era la prima vez que sentia tanto miedo, solo pudo retroseder un poco, tenia miedo de volverle a ver despues de lo que dijo,cerro sus ojos fuertemente y se intento parar...no lo logro, aun estaba el, alli para enfrente de ella, no queria que la viera asi.

Sin darse cuenta, unas manos tomaron las suyas salvajemente y la atrageron a otro cuerpo, unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo abrazandola fuetemente y haciendo que esta colocase su cabeza en su pecho, ella estaba...ella estaba

_Ella estaba en los brazos de Elliott..._

El rubio abrazaba fuertemente a la chica de cabellos rosas, eso a ella le recordaba la vez en que ella y Mark se confesaron sus sentimientos...que doloroso se sentia ahora eso, ella no lo abrazaba, solo tenia los brazos libres y la mirada con su mente perdida en una laguna de confusion.

"Estaba preocupado..."-murmuro este-

-volvio en si al escucharlo-"Gommen...na..."-la chica fue interrumpida

Los dedos de Elliott se posaron en los labios de Zoey, esta se sonrojo y quedo viendo los ojos de Elliott y este iso lo mismo, nada mas que este empezó a acercar su rostro al de la chica, a escasos centimetros de su boca, volveria a probar su boca.

Zoey no podia estar mas roja, Elliott la besaria, queria que eso ocurriese, pero ese momento no era oportuno, la joven perdio las fuerzas hasta de su alma cerrando los ojos y callendo dormida

Zoey!

_Continuara_

Y eso seria, no tengo mucho que decir solo que tengo sueño y que ya me voy a dormir n.ñ…solo espero que les haya gustado y dejen muchos reviews!

Matta ne!


End file.
